


Thanks...

by TokoYui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoYui/pseuds/TokoYui
Summary: After being rejected after so many times just by one person. He changed a lot. His pupose in life, gone. Maybe emotionless but yet he still cared for one. Kageyama. He was also rejected but not from face to face. He just knew that the one he love didnt love him back. They end up finding themselves and getting together as a couple.The whole school knew and they all supported Kageyama except for 1. Tsukishima was infuriated and of course guilty.Little did they all knew, Tsukishima was having a little secret of his own.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Rejection

"Tsukki!" called out the shorter boy. Tsukishima could only hum in response and look towards him. M/n had hesitated for a while until the words came out his mouth "I like you Tsukishima"  
Tsukishima was first dumbfounded after hearing it but the words out his mouth escaped before they could even realize "No you don't" he said before wearing his headphones and casually walking away. M/n knew that he would be rejected but he didn't want to give up just yet.

-

"Tsssuuukiiii" a loud sigh was heard from the blond. "Are you going to give me another chance with you? I'll promise I'll treat you well" M/n gave a cheeky smile but it faded as soon as Tsukishima said, "how about no" again he walked away. M/n sighed to himself and caught up to him

-

M/n had tugged Tsukishima by the sleeves and said "do you want to go out sometime" but this time not with his normal dorky smile but a sad one. "I have other things to care about other than you" M/n before this wasn't affected by his words before but this time he actually felt it. 'He'll come around one day, right?' he mumbled to himself

-

"Hey...Tsukishima" The blond had felt slightly shocked after hearing him say his name other than Tsukki. "I know you don't like me but can you at least give me one chance...?" his voice was filled with sorrow and sadness. Inside he felt pity he wanted to comfort him but his mouth didn't corporate "Honestly, I think no one would ever give you a chance regardless of what you do or say doubting your clingy side. Really, why haven't you gave up."

-

Today there wasn't even a sound coming from the h/c male. Instead of his cheery face, it was a dark and gloomy one. Tsukishima came up to him and said"hey, what wrong" M/n kept a straight face and groaned in annoyances. He walked away faster and left Tsukishima sat there.

-

There wasn't even a sign of M/n. Well Tsukishima hadn't noticed him at least because he had tried to avoid him  
After school, M/n didn't feel like going home early. Everyone in the class had left. He didn't know what to feel anymore. His self-esteem was low, his anxiety rose. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cuss, he wanted to rant but it just didn't come out. he wasn't himself anymore. He placed his head on the desk and cries quietly to himself. He already felt and knew that he didn't had a chance why did he kept on doing it. He regretted every last minute, he wished he never fell for him.  
He wishes he never met him.

"M-m/n?"


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write here-

Tears rolled through his cheek as he sobbed to himself. The sun nearly setting, the birds flying back to their nest. He just had to be naive to even think of getting with him. "stupid me..." he mumbled. Heart shattered teary eyes and a broken soul. Cheerful had always been the word describe the male but now it's just empty.

"M-m/n?"

He shot his head up and instantly wiped his tears. He saw a familiar brunette but judging by his face he was also...crying? An empty milk carton in hand, puffy cheeks due to crying with the last bit from the light of the sun shining through his hair. M/n had never seen him cry before, outside his games at least.

"Are you alright..?" Kageyama asked. His voice was cracking a bit. "I could say the same for you" the milk boy could only faintly smile. M/n gestured his hands to the empty seat beside him for Kageyama to sit. "It didn't go well, huh?" M/n spoke which made Kageyama nod. "Not that I didn't try, I just knew that he didn't love me back." He looked down to hide his face and preventing himself from shamelessly crying in front of his friend.  
M/n could only pat Kageyama's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Wanna talk about it?"

-

Kageyama's POV :  
"Alright, today's the day. I'm not going to chicken out anymore. I went through my lines a lot last night. Let's just hope for the best." He was talking to himself for the whole morning, little did he know M/n was beside him, listening to every word. "how long are you going to keep talking to yourself again?" It was really sudden for him to say and of course, it caught Kageyama off guard. "You could have at least told me! I would've had stopped." He huffed. "Well whatever, Good luck though"  
"Thanks...Your not offended right?" M/n blinked a few times after realizing. "Oh, well Nah. None taken. I just wish the best for you" he let out a small smile that he can manage. "I appreciate your support M/n. You've always been by my side. Thank you" "anything for you, Kags"

After they went their parted ways, he went to look for Hinata during hometime. (A/N: Tsuki and Kags are from dif classes right?? M/n is in Tsukki's class)  
He looked around the gym, not there. The rooftop, not there. He looked almost everywhere, but still not there. The only place he hasn't looked around was the school entrance since he wasn't planning to go home early. Just as he walked past he heard a familiar tangerine voice and it instantly made his heart flutter and made him feel nervous. what he wasn't expecting was that Hinata wasn't alone. he heard another voice and thought to himself if he should eavesdrop or no. his curiosity got his hand so he just listened.

"I don't mind, actually"

"Hey, Shoyo. You know that setter of yours does he like you or something"

"I guess, but even if he does confess of course I wouldn't accept. You know I love you, Kenma"

There, he heard it. what else would he stay there for? why was he here in the first place anyways. he lost his purpose and walked away feeling like an empty jar that was used to be full. So this is what M/n is feeling. He walked to the hallways crying at first but then suddenly stopping. as if he can't cry anymore. That when he saw the h/c male with his head on the desk. 

-

"So, he was actually with Kenma. I'm sorry Kags but that's just the way it is. life is unfair." he paused for a while after patting Kageyama head "but I'll be here to support you if anything happens". Silence. Until...

Kageyama went up to M/n for an embrace "You don't get it M/n. I really did love him and yet he loved someone else other me. Why was it so hard for him to love me back?! I gave so many hints but he acted like it as nothing-" he was cut off by M/n "hey, hey. I do understand...I know that it hurts." Kageyama sobbed. "The feeling of watching the one you love with someone else. Seeing them smiling, laughing, and holding hands with one another which maybe would have been you the one to be there for them but yet you still fail. Instead, you just watch over for them and know that they're happy without you. I got rejected so many times just by one person and look at what happened to me. I do understand" He patted and ruffled his hair softly.

Kageyama snuggles into him tighter and heard M/n's heartbeat. He didn't want to let him go. M/n had always been by his side since the start of the year and supported him in every way.

"Thanks.....M/n"


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again what? some swearing included

Not long after that, Kageyama eventually confessed to M/n and of course, M/n accepted. He had become more open to Kageyama and tell him one or two things about the things that had been going on with him and Tsukishima. Everyone in the school knew then and supported both of them except for one. Tsukishima Kei. He felt furious but yet also guilty knowing that HE was the one that rejected the shorter male multiple times until it made him change. Not a change in a good way.

"Tsukki, you alright? you've been quiet ever since" asked Yamaguchi in a worried tone. "Shut up, Yamaguchi." There were currently walking in the hallways to the cafeteria. something unexpected happened on their way there. Walking pass was the one and only M/n L/n and with his new boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. That wasn't the worst part to Tsukishima. M/n was smiling with Kageyama. A smile that was twice as wide as when he first saw him. 

"Looks who it is, the shorty and his flying fish boyfriend." Tsukishima insulted not looking at the couple. "Shut up Stingyshima-"   
"The meteorite missed one dinosaur. anyone around feel free to kill him. He's not worth living anyways" Kageyama returned an insult also not looking at the blonde. "Big talk huh?" Both of them finally turned around to look at each other with deadly eye stares. "I really do think you have problems. Back then all you ever did to M/n was reject him. You didn't even give him a single chance and now your still shamelessly insulting him. how much of an asshole can you be?" Yamaguchi then cuts in "Y-you guys should stop before things get worst-" 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi!" Both of them yelled at the same time and continued to argue. M/n pats Yamaguchi's back "there there" M/n mouthed to Yamaguchi. "Well, it wasn't my fault that he got so clingy. The hate just comes out" Though the hurting words that were coming out of his mouth were really insulting, he didn't mean it. Every time when M/n came up and confess to him he'd always feel a slight fuzz which made his mouth automatically say the thing that he didn't mean. "You and your heartless feelings-"  
"I'm sorry if that's what you feel about me. I shouldn't have bothered to talk to you in the first place anyway. You could have at least told me that you hated me this much. I'm sorry for coming into your life." M/n looked down and starts to cry. "M/n..." Kageyama spoke. 

"It's fine Tobio, the things I say won't affect him. He doesn't have any feelings for anything or anyone." M/n proceeds to walk away at a fast pace. "M/n!"   
"Don't even think of following me. Both of you." He then disappears. "Look what you did...." Kageyama said in an angered and sad face. "I didn't do anything," he said crossing his arms and rolls his eyes. "Fuck you" Kageyama spat. Tsukishima replied also with a " Fuck you" Yamaguchi then snapped. 

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU. STFU. WE HAVE A FRIEND TO TAKE CARE OF AND BOTH OF YOU ARE SHITTING AROUND. I JUST WANTED TO GO BACK HOME AND GO THE BURGER KING EVEN THOUGH I DONT LIKE BURGER KING AND BURGER KING IS SHIIT!"

Everyone went silent and speechless. Who knew a cinnamon roll can swear that badly. Yamaguchi then takes a few deep breaths in and out until he just left both of them and went to find M/n. 

After a while, both of them had a few decent talks. "Why did you had to reject him that badly?" 

"reasons.." 

"tell me"

"fine because.................."

-

"M/n? Where are you? I got some meat buns if you want some." he then heard soft sobbing from the corner. There he found the h/c male hugging both of his legs, head facing down, and teary eyes. "M/n?" he sat beside him and took out the meat bun and handed it over to him. M/n at first didn't want to take the meat buns until he smelled it. The smell of the meat buns was unresistable. He gently took it from Yamaguchi's hand and took one or two bites until he felt slightly better "Able to talk now?" asked the greenette. 

"Yeah"


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea-

Both of them had talks it started off as warm talks until they got to point of the fight that happened a few moments ago.   
"Oh, so that's why you're so close to him?" M/n said as he took another bite from the meat bun. " Yup! ....hey Uhm. I'm sorry for what happened earlier.." M/n looked confused at first until he replied "Huh? You don't have to apologize. It's not like you started their fight or anything" M/n gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah but I'm still sorry. I didn't get to stop them"

"like I said it really is nothing. Thank you for buying me this though. really made me feel better" there was a slight pause until M/n continued "You didn't have to come and get me you know. I could've been fine crying by myself. I'm used to it anyway." Yamaguchi felt sorry for what his best friend did to the H/c male. "You know that sometimes the things that come out of his mouth aren't really what he wanted to say. He just had a....bad past." Yamaguchi stopped. 

"Abuse..?" M/n asked. "O-oh it's nothing like that, it's just really something traumatizing for him." he studded over some of the words. "Well yeah I mean, sure, we all know he's a salty person but everyone has their own feelings and nice sides. Everyone human wasn't born evil. they were neither just broken nor just unable to understand everyone else's feelings. and because of that, we, the ones that do, have to guide them slowly and even if it takes for us to teach them in a way that we don't want to."   
M/n blinked over a few times. he didn't know Yamaguchi was such a talker about talks like this. Tsukishima must have also done something to him. "Yeah..."  
"Again, I apologize on the behalf of him and his attitude. Things haven't been going well ever since...." 

"ever since..?" Yamaguchi finally snaps back into reality. "O-oh nevermind. Oh, don't tell him I said all this to you. He'll kill me. He spoke while placing his index finger in front of his lips. "Got it. Thanks for telling me this though...It really is such a blessing to have a friend like you" M/n smiled genuinely which Yamaguchi could see and made him slightly blush "Y-your welcome M/n" he responded, scratching the back of his neck.  
'I see now why you like him, Tsukishima...' (A/n: fr is this a M/n x Multiple or Tsukishima- I'm sorry for being stupid about this X'D)

-

"So....thats why you rejected him?" Kageyama asked in a sorrowed voice. "yeah...but I don't see the point of it now that he's happy with you" Tsukishima replied. "You could have at least told him about this..." Tsukishima sighed "maybe...but I'm too late anyway. after everything I've said"  
"I'm too late.."

-

M/n was heading back home, alone. If Yamaguchi didn't talk to him about all that he would still be sobbing on his way back. He took out his walkman (mp3 player) that belonged to his mother that was no longer in use. He turned on his f/p (favorite playlist) and continue to walk along the trail ignoring everything else around him. With a sigh, he let his mind roam. does he still like Tsukishima..? 'No, M/n! you have a boyfriend already. You have to be loyal to him. Well, maybe I still like him, but why? It's not like he's going to accept me either way. I'm just going to end up hurt again. Another sigh escape through his mouth. He watched as autumn leaves fall from the tree. Winter was around the corner and he had zero plans other than just drink some hot chocolate and binge watch anime or Netflix. 

After a while, he heard faint yelling. he wanted to take out his earphones but he didn't. assuming it was just someone else calling for someone. But then the yelling got louder. He stopped and finally turned around to look back at the hill he walked on. just as he did he was in an embrace by a blueberry-haired. "M/n!"  
"Tobio?" the blueberry hugged him tighter 

"I found you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youll find out why about Tsukishima soon


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -_-

"I found you"

An arrow shot to M/n's heart. He had read too many fanfictions till even a three-letter word hurt him. "What do you mean- Am I dead? What is this? When did I get reincarnated?" M/n asked multiple questions before getting cut off by Kageyama "You're not dead, boke."

"So...I'm not? Thank god- ...I'm sorry though. For walking out just like that" M/n scratched behind his neck with his eyes looking the other direction "No, It's my fault I shouldn't have picked up a fight with him" he looked down. m/n felt a pang of guilt knowing that the reason he fought back was because of him. M/n left out a small chuckle before saying "How did you even get out of the fight anyway"

Kageyama looked up back to the H/c male. The things that Tsukishima said waltz back into his mind. "We both felt guilty so we stopped..." M/n could only smile slightly "I see.."

-

Their relationship went smoothly. No long distances. Just normal. Kageyama would sometimes come over to M/n's house to cuddle and maybe watch some Netflix. Though he would sometimes be confused about you crying because of a girl named Kaori Miyazono.  
One day, Kageyama was acting off. He was somehow keeping his distance from M/n and of course, it made him confused. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something to make him avoid him? He'll have to ask when they get home.

-

Waiting at the school entrance alone, there were no more people around except the janitors walking past with their mops and brooms. After a while, he finally gave up. He walked home alone. M/n walked through the door and do the same things that he normally does when he gets home. Take a shower, do homework, and scroll through his phone. That was until he got a message.

[1 unread message]

Milk bby :  
I'm coming over. I have something to tell you

-

Just through that, he could feel something bad coming up but he just hoped for the best. Kageyama arrived not long after with a sad expression. "Tobio?" M/n moved to the side for Kageyama to enter. "I won't be long" I won't be long? What does that even mean? "M/n..." he looked into M/n's eyes. "I'm so sorry..."  
"For what?" M/n tilted his head slightly to the side. "Kenma...dumped Hinata and now Hinata is asking for me to get with him..." the h/c male didn't want to say anything yet.  
"So..you accepted..am I right" M/n looked down.

"Yes..."

M/n could only chuckle to himself for being stupid. Was he actually thinking that hed actually moved on from Hinata? Not even yourself moved from Tsukishima. Stupid. "I see...well, I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I wasn't the best for you...I'm sorry, we didn't get to go on adventures like you wanted to. I'm truly sorry. I hope Hinata takes good care of you and I hope he loves you like I do. Send him my regards. We can still be friends like back then. Though it is hard to not think that your not with me anymore. Thank you for keeping me distracted from Tsukishima but I guess I was just born to be alone.

With that, Kageyama started crying. "Why are you crying? You're the one who's leaving. Please don't feel sorry. You love him, and not me. Please leave.." M/n wanted to have a moment to himself. Kageyama gave M/n his last hug before he left.

"....."

Kageyama's POV :  
I left M/n's house still crying. I didn't want to let him go...but someone else needs him...

-flashback-

"Why do you always reject him? You should know having him as your own is a blessing." Kageyama huffed at Tsukishima. "Not that I don't want to, I would've accepted him if it weren't for my condition.."

"Your condition? You seem healthy." The blueberry rolled his eyes. Tsukishima just returned a bored expression, looking like he was saying 'do you want to hear it or not?' It kept him quiet.

"I've been diseased with ALS"

"ALS?"

"Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis"

"???????" Kageyama gave one of those confused faces.

"Of course you wouldn't know what it is. It's a progressive nervous system disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord, causing loss of muscle control. My legs are getting weaker every day. Breathing is a pain. Sooner or later I'm going to lose my ability to use my legs and arms. Not long after that I won't be able to move at all....and then" he paused 

"....And then?"

"I'll lose my life..."

Kageyama stood there, pale. "Why didn't you tell him? More less anyone else?" he pointed out. "I didn't want to make him worry. I didn't want to reject him at the first place. I didnt wanted to get to attach to him and if i ever were to die as his lover, it would break him. I just really love him...so so much at the point id do anything just to live longer..."  
Kageyama could see on how much pain hes going into. He pittied him.

"So thats why you rejected him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note that Hinata was still with kenma so yea-

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thats all for now im lazy -_-  
> I was typing in my phone what u expect. Thanks for reading ig.


End file.
